Is it Him? Draco Malfoy?
by JaniceRoxxx
Summary: Second Fanfic. Draco Malfoy celebrity, muggle, in disguise at Hermione's highschool. Will she discover who he really is? And will love bloom?
1. Draco Malfoy

A/N everyone in the story that are witches/wizards in HP are Muggles in this fanfic! The magical world does exist but all characters from HP aren't aware of it.

And I don't own any of the characters…or most. Wish I did though.

"Oh my gosh! Hermione there he is!" Hermione looked to where Ginny was pointing and good practically feel her mouth hang open and spit spill out drooling all over her fuzzy blue sweater.

Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger were looking at the most famous actor Draco Malfoy. The new teenage Canadian heart throb. Ginny and Hermione were one of the millions of young teen girls at the Toronto Film Festival just to see Draco.

Hermione started to say something but her voice was drowned out as everyone started to notice Draco and screams from girls saying things like 'I LOVE YOU DRACO!' or 'MARRY ME!'.

Hermione didn't bother finishing her sentence. She and Ginny already had their cameras ready and were snapping shots of Draco as he walked across the red carpet signing auto graphs and smiling his perfect smile and waving his perfect elegant hand. Draco started walked close to where Hermione and Ginny were and instantly them and everyone around pulled out posters, papers, and pens for him to sign.

"OH MY GOD! HE'S COMING OVER HERE….DRACO! DRACO I LOVE YOU!" Ginny started yelling as he came nearer. Hermione thrust her magazine closer to him when he was only a few steps away and Hermione saw him stare straight at her! Draco Malfoy was looking at Hermione Granger of all people. He gave her a dazzling smile and signed both Ginny's and Hermione's magazines.

Then a body guard pulled him away and led him into the building where they were showing his new film 'Coloured Lovely'. Later after the movie while Ginny and Hermione were driving home to Ginny's house for a sleep over, Hermione announced, "I cannot believe we got his autograph! And I wonder who the new students going to be at school tomorrow?"

"I dunno. It's rare we have new students, I mean…our town is so small and all." Ginny replied.

"I hope he's a hottie."

A/N and I think it's really obvious on who's the new student is gonna be. Obviously in descise.

Thanks for reading it, that was my second fanfic so it officially sucked. But whatever I tried.


	2. New Student

"Hey Hermione."

"Hey Hannah." Hermione sat beside her friend Hannah on the bus taking them to school. Hermione was wearing black skinny jeans, and a long blue top layered with a white sweater.

"How was the festival last night? Did you and Ginny see and celebritys?" Hannah Abbot asked.

"Nope. Saw no one." Hermione lied hiding her smile.

"Really? You must be joking." Hannah said hopefully.

"I am. WE SAW DRACO MALFOY!"

"OH MY GOD! NO WAY! EEEEEK!" The girls giggled wildly and Hermione showed Hannah her autograph.

"You are so lucky 'Mione! You got to meet my future husband before I even did!"

…_later at school…_

Durring 1st period math class the phone rang. Mr. Snape picked the phone up. Hermione payed no attention to it and continued with the quiz. She was shocked when Mr. Snape called her name.

"Miss Granger, office now." She picked up her books and walked out of the classroom to the office eager to see if she won some kind of prize for the best grades or something. Once inside the office the secretary told her to go and wait in Mr. Dumbldore's office. She did so, and 2 minutes the principle walked in with a boy about her age.

He was very handsom, with smooth straight dirty blond hair, and green eyes. He was pale and tall…reminding her of someone. But she couldn't think who. _This must be the new student. _She thought.

"Miss Granger, this is Damien Kinsey. He is a new student and we have put him in all your classes and we would like you to…uh…assist him for this is his first time attending a school. He's been home schooled since kindergarden. We trust you will be responsible with this task, are we correct?" Dumbledore said.

"Yes."

"Well I'll leave you to get acquainted. I'll be back shortly." Dumbledore left the room amd Damien went to sit beside Hermione.

"So what's your name again?" Damien asks her.

"Oh, my apologies. I'm Hermione Granger."

"Well nice to meet you Hermione."

"Nice to meet you to. You'll love it here at North West High. It's not that big so you won't get lost if you stay near me. Right now we have math and I'm not a fan of it so we can just hope Dumbledore takes a while to get back." Her flashes her his pearly whites and picks some hair of his black shirt.

Damien looks around the room and spots a magazine among Hermione's books. With out asking for permission he picks up the magazine and above the cover is Draco Malfoy, with Draco's signature.

His POV (and we all know Draco is Damien in descise.)

I knew I recognized that girl Hermione. I must of signed this magazine at the Toronto Film Festival. Curios that we meet again. I glance up at her and she blushes as my eyes meet hers. She must like me. I have that effect on most girls.

"So do you like Draco Malfoy?" I ask her.

"Oh yes! He signed that autograph just last night actually at the Toronto Film Festival. He is so hot." She gasps as not believing she said that in front of me. I smirk. So she thinks I'm hot eh?

"Uh sorry." She whispers.

"No worries. I hear girls talk about him a lot." I've even been proposed to.

"Well, I'm one of them!" She giggles while turning the colour of a deep red tomato. Just then Dumble something comes in and Hermione's face returns to normal colour.

"Hello children. Well you two be off now." He says while popping a yellow candy in his mouth. Hermione gathers her books and we walk out into the office, then out into the hall. We walk through the groups of teenagers as they try to get to their next class. Hermione and I walk into a classroom and for the first time, I know what it's like not to have everyone starring at me like when I'm Draco Malfoy. This time I get to be normal. I get to be Damien. And no one's going to find out.


	3. Pansy and Draco

"Draco Malfoy has been spotted with Pansy Parkison many times these past few weeks. Rumors are that they are an item again, unfortunately to millions of girls. Photo's of the couple together are one our website at …."

Ginny plugged her ears not wanting to listen to the radio anymore. This was bad news. She turned of the television and dialed Hermione's number on her cell.

"Hello?" Hermione's voice came through.

"Hey Hermione! It's Ginny. Guess what!"

"What?" Hermione curiosity clearly showed through her voice.

"It's terrible! Draco Malfoy is with Pansy Parkison again! God I hate her."

(A/N I know this is so not like Hermione, but I can't help it) "WHAT? No way! This can't happen. She is such a fake! I thought he dumped her for good. What does he see in her?"

"Oh I dunno but mum's home. See ya."

"Huh, bye."

…_Currently at Draco's home…_

Draco slams his remote at the television screen and turns it off.

"DAMMIT!" He yells. "I'm not dating Parkison!" He mutters. He picks up his blackberry from his bedside and dials Pansy's number.

"Hey Pansy here! What's up?" Draco cringes at Pansy's high voice.

"Uh, hi it's Draco." Pansy squeals loudly and Draco holds the phone back until she quiets down.

"Dracypoo! What can I do for ya?" Draco hears loud noises from the background. _She must be at a club or something._

"Have you seen what there saying on television and radio and magazines and…practically everywhere!"

"No I don't think so darlin'. What are they saying?" Pansy giggles.

"They're saying that you and I are dating!" Pansy giggles again, and Draco gets suspicious.

"Did…did you tell the press that we were dating? 'Cause I don't know where your getting that from, but the last time I checked…we…WE WERE JUST FRIENDS! I broke up with you! Live with it!" Draco yells. Pansy lets out an obviously fake whine and hangs up after screaming bastard in the phone.

…_Next day at North West High…_

Hermione walks over to locker 340 where Dumbledore said Draco was being put. She finally spotted a dirty blond head and rushed over to greet him.

"Damien, hi." Damien looks up from putting his bag in his locker and smiles as he sees Hermione.

"Hey, so what class do we have?"

"Drama. Ready?"

"Ya, I'll meet you there. I just have to make a quick stop at the restroom." Hermione nods and makes her way to Drama class. By then the hallway is deserted and Damien slips in the bathroom.

He checks under each stall to make sure no ones there and walks over to the mirrors. He takes off his tight wig and shags out his white blond hair.

"God that wig is itchy." He mutters to himself. He then scratches his eye and a green coloured contact falls into the sink. "Shoot!" He exclaims and reaches into his pocket for a new one.

After his disguise his back on he walks out of the bathroom. As soon as Damien's gone, Harry Potter steps out from behind the door where he was hiding.

"Draco Malfoy?"

A/N Sorry about the short chapter. Thought it would be good to end there.

xoxoxo Janice xoxoxoxo


	4. Chappie 4

A/N sorry for the long wait. I'm not the best at updated a lot. It's not that I forget, it's just that I'm really lazy giggle. But here's the next chappie 

Last Time: _After his disguise his back on, he walks out of the bathroom. As soon as Damien's gone, Harry Potter steps out from behind the door where he was hiding._

"_Draco Malfoy?"_

At the end of the day Hermione drives over to Ginny's home. She rings the door bell end Molly, Ginny's mother, answers the door.

"Oh Hermione! How are you?" Molly exclaims cheerfully.

"Not to bad. And your self?" Before Molly gets to replied, they hear a loud scream coming from inside.

"Fred." Molly mutters and walks back into the house, Hermione following close behind.

When they step into the kitchen they find a white faced Ginny and a laughing Fred.

"My gawd that was hilarious!" Fred laughs clutching his chest. George then sneaks up behind Ginny.

"GEORGE!" Ginny turns around and upon seeing George she lets out a loud 'yelp'.

George and Fred double over in laughing hysterics. "It's not funny!" Ginny whines.

"George and Fred Weasley! I will not allow you two scarring Ginny like that! Go to your rooms."

As George and Fred walk out of the room passing Hermione they say "Hey 'Mione."

Hermione greets them with a nod and walks over to Ginny.

"Wow Ginny. Your paler then Draco Malfoy." Immediately colour returns to Ginny's face when Hermione mentions Draco.

"Let's go and watch TV. Draco Malfoy is mentioned all the time these days." Ginny offers. Hermione and Ginny make their way to the living room and plop down on the over stuffed couch.

Hermione grabs the remote and switches through the channels looking for anything interesting.

"Wait! Stay on that channel! They're talking about Draco Malfoy." (A/N When they talk about Draco they will be saying 'Draco Malfoy' because he's a celebrity, and when you talk about a famous person you usually say their last name as well, right?)

"Where is our Canadian Heart Throb? Lately he's been canceling appearances, and interviews. Is Draco Malfoy tiered of the famous life he's been leading? The paparazzi have lost track on where he's been…"

Hermione and Ginny both gasp.

The doorbell rings.

Hermione and Ginny both groan. "Coming!" Ginny yells and runs to answer the door. Hermione continues watching the TV.

"…also Pansy Parkison is starring in a new movie '_Fat Girls Gone Wild'." _

Hermione rolls her eyes and turns off the TV and heads to the front door to find Ginny.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaims when she see's him taking off his shoes and placing them in the closet. Hermione looks at Ginny and notices that her face his redder then usual. Ginny's known for having a crush on Harry.

"Hey Hermione. I've got some news I think you might want to know…"

(A/N I'm going to end it there. Yes, that was short but I don't think I'll ever be able to type out a long chappie)


End file.
